


Take Me Out to Sea

by MiniPandaBuns



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Napping, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Swimming, Teasing, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Zoro is Whipped, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns
Summary: Luffy and Zoro take a pleasant little swim together, despite the fact that Luffy can't swim and Zoro told him no. Many times.He just can't refuse his Captain. Even if he does, Luffy still wins, because he's just Luffy and that's how it goes.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	Take Me Out to Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing One Piece! I absolutely adore Luffy, and Zolu just owns my heart now, at like 350 episodes in, so I just had to give them something sweet and romantic bc I love them too much!
> 
> This was supposed to just be a silly drabble and then I went overboard because.. they're cute okay??

Warmth poured over Luffy’s figure, pleasant and comforting as he basked in the heat across his skin. He let himself lie there on the lawn, listening to the faint song of the sea as the waves cascaded against Sunny’s side, rocking the boat gently and lulling Luffy into a contented, peaceful state.

He practically purred like a cat, stretching out like one and enjoying the fresh grass against his skin, dark eyes prying open, squinting against the harsh light of the sun now beaming down on him. Just a few feet away was the shade of the tree he’d originally been under, now having shifted its place as Sunny drifted however the ocean saw fit.

Luffy blinked the sleep from his gaze, gradually waking up and finding himself absolutely famished after his nap. He grinned at the thought of some of Sanji’s cooking, a yawn overtaking him as he pushed himself up from the ground. His fingers sought his straw hat, mere inches away. He placed the treasured item on the crown of his dark hair, right where it belonged, familiar and comfortable.

The ship was surprisingly quiet, and Luffy began to pout as he realized Sanji wasn't going to be cooking any meat anytime soon, his tired eyes drifting towards the shore of the island they’d anchored off. Sanji was out with Nami and Robin restocking their food and supplies, making sure he ‘escorted the ladies as a good gentleman would do’. Luffy whined.

Snoring finally registered in his ears, mingling with the splashing water lapping at Sunny’s sides. Luffy continued to pout, leaning back on his hands as he tipped his head back. His eyes found Zoro’s sleeping figure leaning against the wall, also taking refuge under the shade of the tree. Luffy watched him; arms crossed, lips slightly parted, most of his body covered in the shade. Patches of sunlight filtered through the leaves, trickling over Zoro’s shoulder and arm, swaying with the breeze and creating a hypnotic pattern across the swordsman.

He hummed, admiring his first mate, one of his hands reaching to scratch his cheek. He could feel the indents of the flattened grass imprinted on his face, grinning to himself as he wondered how long he’d napped for. He’d quickly gotten bored after Sanji and the ladies had departed, with Usopp and Chopper hurrying below deck with Franky for another potential invention, leaving Luffy to whine and pout since Nami had forbade him from leaving Sunny. _“You’ll just cause a scene, even if you promise me you won’t! You’re not going to die because you can’t go on an adventure today.”_ He could hear her tone loud and clear, her annoyed yet exasperatedly fond voice ensuring that he wouldn’t run off - for now. Zoro scolded him lightly, complaining that Luffy was ruining his sleep before he drifted off as easily as ever. Luffy only whined some more until he also decided that a nap in the shade sounded nice.

His stomach grumbled at him and Luffy sighed, patting it with disappointment. His gaze wandered over the ship, nothing quite catching his interest. Dark eyes fell to the open expanse of blue, the great big ocean he’d been sailing across. The waves were endless, rippling out far beyond his line of sight, glittering in the sun, reflecting the crystal clear sky. Luffy watched the sea, imagining how the water would feel against his heated, sunkissed skin. The salty breeze lingered on the back of his tongue, faint memories of how he used to swim as a child popping into his mind. The sea hated him now, because of his Devil Fruit, so Luffy would never get the chance to swim like he used to. The way he’d doggy paddle across the pond, or attempt to learn the breaststroke without gulping down salty seawater. Luffy smiled wide, increasingly eager as he rolled himself over and began to crawl towards his first mate.

“Zoro,” He crooned happily, shuffling across the grass with a beaming smile. “Oi, Zoro, wake up!” Luffy chirped, knees bumping against Zoro’s crossed shins as he giggled. The swordsman didn’t seem to budge. Luffy pouted.

“Oooiii.” He hummed, louder, inching closer, fingers planted on Zoro’s knees. He leaned in, frowning. “Zoroooo. Wake. Up.” He urged, jostling the man.

Zoro continued to snore. 

“Zoro!” He huffed, finally deciding to plant himself in the man’s lap. He plopped down without a care, hearing Zoro grunt deeply, his closed eyes twitching. His knees bent over Zoro’s thighs as he smacked both hands against his cheeks, tilting the slumbering face up, brows furrowed. “I said wake up! I wanna do something!” 

“I heard you.” Zoro grumbled, one of his eyes cracking open as Luffy held his face, squishing his cheeks. “Why do you think I was still sleeping?” He sighed, rolling his shoulders and tilting his head to pop the bones in his neck. Luffy watched with rapt attention, eyes drawn toward the way the tendons in Zoro’s neck and shoulders shifted, the crack of his neck sounding quite relieving after being hunched in such a position.

“Zoro’s mean.” Luffy said, drawing his arms back to cross them as well. “You’re supposed to listen to your Captain!” He grinned, beaming at the drowsy swordsman. 

“Whatever it is, I’m not doing it.” He mumbled, shifting slightly in an attempt to settle back into his slumber. Luffy whined loudly.

“I haven’t even said anything!” He cried, smacking his palm against Zoro’s broad chest.

“Exactly. Keep it that way.” Zoro hummed. Luffy smacked the firm muscles over and over, pouting.

“How can you say that when you don’t even know what it is?” He complained, fingers twisting in the fabric of Zoro’s shirt, pulling and pushing, earning more irritated grunts.

“Go play by yourself. I don’t want to be lumped into trouble with your dumb ass.” Zoro said, eyes narrowed up at his Captain. 

“It’s not dumb!” Luffy beamed with all the confidence in the world, his chest puffing out. Zoro eyed him skeptically.

“I already said I don’t--” 

“Take me out to sea.” Luffy said, eyes glittering with delight. Zoro’s eyes opened fully then, wide and bewildered. Luffy grinned.

A few beats of silence passed between the two, Zoro staring up at him as his face slowly morphed into one of pure confusion. Then, he snorted.

“Ha ha, very funny, Captain.” He rolled his eyes. “Are you an idiot? You can’t go in the ocean.” 

“I know that!” He protested. “Zoro’s the idiot.” He said firmly, nodding his head with his own statement. Before his first mate could protest, Luffy’s palm smacked across his lips. Zoro’s eyes narrowed as he mumbled something against the skin of Luffy’s hand.

“Zoro can hold me in the water!” He said happily. Irritation flashed across Zoro’s face. Luffy laughed at him. “Come on! I said so! Zoro _has_ to listen to me!” 

Zoro’s fingers curled around Luffy’s wrist, prying the hand from his face as he huffed.

“I’m not a damned floatie, Luffy.” He growled out. 

“But I wanna!” Luffy wailed. 

“You’re a moron if you think I’m going to hold you just so you can lay in the water like a dead fish.” Zoro stated firmly, eyes challenging. Luffy only chuckled, tilting his head just slightly as he gazed down at Zoro, eyes full of mirth. 

“But Zoro loves holding me.” He murmured softly, his free hand finding its way to Zoro’s chest, fingertips pressing lightly. Zoro immediately caught onto his little scheme and growled under his breath. Luffy’s smile widened as the swordsman swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. His grip tightened on Luffy’s wrist, and the Captain leaned in closer. “And I love when Zoro holds me, too.” He said, meeting Zoro’s gaze. Zoro’s ears flushed pink as he averted his eyes. Luffy beamed proudly.

“I’m not doing it.” He grumbled, looking elsewhere even as his calloused thumb tenderly stroked Luffy’s inner wrist. “You’ll drown.” 

“Not with Zoro there.” Luffy hummed, pulling his arm back, bringing Zoro’s hand with it. He nuzzled his cheek against Zoro’s knuckles, looking like the cat that caught the canary. Luffy knew he’d already won, watching the way Zoro’s eyes flickered, softening _just_ so, only for his Captain. “Zoro always takes care of me.” Luffy added in a soft purr. Zoro snatched his other wrist with a growl, leaning in, their noses bumping as Luffy’s grin grew as big as it could go.

“You’re an absolute menace, Luffy.” Zoro hissed.

“But Zoro still loves me.” Luffy giggled, so very pleased with himself as he leaned in to close the distance between their lips. Warm lips met his own, simply, and Luffy _was_ drowning. Drowning in their kiss. In their love.

“That I do, Captain.” Zoro murmured against his mouth. Luffy could feel his small smile, the puff of breath against his lips. Before Zoro could kiss him again, Luffy leaned away, eyes glowing.

“Let’s go swimming!” He cheered. Zoro exhaled a defeated, heavy sigh.

* * *

“I’m jumping!”

“Oi! Luffy, wait--!” 

Luffy’s straw hat billowed in the wind, the string pulled taught around his neck as he leapt from his perch on Sunny’s railing with a bright laugh. Zoro yelled incoherently as he raised his arms to catch Luffy, just as he’d promised. Though, it would have been easier if Luffy had given him just a few more seconds. 

Though, Zoro had to admit that Luffy looked impossibly bright with the clear sky above him, bare chested and grinning cheerfully as he fell like an angel straight from heaven; right into Zoro’s waiting arms.

The force knocked the wind out of him briefly, dunking them both under the water. Zoro’s heart lurched for just a second as he felt Luffy’s figure sink straight down, no doubt immediately sapped of all his strength. His fingers gripped Luffy’s biceps, curling tight and hauling the man up, kicking his feet as he burst from the waves.

Water dripped down his face, Luffy’s gasp in his ears allowing his heart to relax, one of his hands flying down to Luffy’s waist as the younger sagged against him, wet cheeks slick against his bare chest as Luffy groaned softly. 

“‘M tired.” He mumbled, and Zoro wanted to curse this loveable dumbass. 

“I told you.” He grunted, legs kicking as he treaded water, trying to urge more of Luffy’s body out of the sea and up against his own. Luffy donned a pair of smaller shorts, ones that looked suspiciously like some of Nami’s instead of proper swim trunks from Sanji or Usopp’s clothing. Luffy always knew how to push his buttons. 

“C’mon, up,” He sighed, shifting so he could get his hands on Luffy’s rubbery thighs. Luffy whined weakly again, arms sluggishly raising out of the water as they draped over Zoro’s shoulders. Luffy’s legs were guided around Zoro’s hips, his ankles crossed as he rested limply against the swordsmans’ broad chest, his eyes hardly able to stay open. 

“Why did you want to do this again?” Zoro grunted, trying to manage holding onto Luffy’s weight while also making sure they weren’t carried too far away from Sunny by the rolling waves.

“‘Cause I wanna.” Luffy slurred, still more than halfway submerged. He whined, rubbing his cheek along the expanse of Zoro’s damp skin. He felt so weak and tired, despite the refreshing coolness the ocean offered.

“If you wanted to cuddle, why didn’t we just stay on the ship?” Zoro growled lowly.

“Wanna swim.” Luffy pouted, managing to tilt his head up. Zoro glanced down, meeting his pleading gaze. Luffy could hear the even beat of Zoro’s steady heart, listening to it stutter just slightly as he gave a wobbly, weak smile. “Please, Zoro?” 

And who was Zoro if not completely, utterly smitten with his Captain?

“Why must you do this to me.” Zoro asked the universe, closing his eyes as his body swayed with the currents. He hummed low in his throat, hands trailing up to clamp around Luffy’s trim waist. “Okay, hold on to me.” He ordered, hoping that this would be a better option for Luffy.

Luffy’s fingers carded into the short hair at the nape of Zoro’s neck, a small murmur of agreement slipping from his lips. He felt his body shift in the water, Zoro’s hands drawing him along as he laid on his back in the water. Luffy’s body lifted, water slipping off his skin as he laid across the expanse of Zoro’s figure. His lashes fluttered as he felt his muscles responding again, one of his legs rising up to lay against Zoro’s own, the other still hanging off his hip.

Luffy felt a delighted grin making its way onto his lips, his chin propped up on Zoro’s chest as the other man propped his arms behind his head, his gaze trailing over Luffy.

“Better?” He inquired, a slim brow arching. 

“Yes!” Luffy grinned sweetly, stretching his arms to lay over Zoro’s own. “Thanks, Zoro!”

Zoro’s eyes rolled, but there was an affectionate tone as he spoke, “Anything for you, Captain.” 

Luffy sighed in relief, letting himself lounge across Zoro as the sun warmed his back. His leg swayed through the water as though they were simply in one of the hammocks again with Luffy dangling off the edge. He turned his head, his cheek resting comfortably against Zoro’s chest, the thrumming of his heart lulling him into sweet tranquility. The deep heartbeat resonated with the ocean around them, allowing Luffy to hum along with his own silly song. Zoro was quiet, peaceful, occasionally kicking languidly through the sea to keep them from drifting away. Luffy couldn’t have been happier, fingers dipping into the water, enjoying the gentle trickle as his digits dripped water across Zoro’s defined arms. 

They laid in the ocean together, simply existing in their own little world. Luffy’s fingers would trail across Zoro’s arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake that Zoro would blame on the chill of the sea. Zoro’s skin was warm against his own, the waves occasionally lapping at his sides as Zoro kept him afloat. Luffy found he couldn’t stop smiling, utterly delighted with the closeness of his lover. 

“I love Zoro.” Luffy murmured, cheeks aching from his grin. He felt the slight shift of Zoro’s abs and the tender press of lips against the crown of his damp hair. His heart fluttered and he snuggled closer. Zoro’s chest rumbled with a low chuckle.

“I love you too, Luffy.” Zoro’s baritone voice rumbled. Luffy’s cheeks grew warm with a blush. “Even if we aren’t fucking swimming, you absolute shithead.” He sighed, all the bite gone from his words. It was nice to relax like this, Luffy against his chest, exactly where he should be, the ocean cradling him, but Zoro would never say it aloud. He did allow himself a tiny, soft smile reserved only for Luffy.

“Feels nice though.” Luffy hummed, carefully shifting his way up Zoro’s body. He felt the swordsman wobble, one arm curling across his lower back as he wiggled around. He settled back into his place once he was fully tucked under Zoro’s chin, letting one of his arms dip back into the cold water, the other splayed across Zoro’s skin. 

“It does.” Zoro agreed quietly, thumb stroking over Luffy’s hip with a loving touch. Luffy could only melt against him, cradled in the crook of Zoro’s arm, practically purring. The sway of the waves, the heat pouring over his body, Zoro completely encompassing him; all of it soothed him, and Luffy supposed that he’d take this over an adventure _almost_ any day. 

Later, when the sun was still high and warm, both men could hear a familiar voice calling out. Luffy had been on the verge of sleep for some time, and though Zoro’s eyes remained closed, he’d never once fallen asleep, always making sure that Luffy was completely secure in his arms.

“Idiot lovebirds.” Sanji grumbled, bags of groceries crinkling as he shook his head at the two drifting ever closer to the shore. Nami sighed, but she was at least grateful Luffy hadn't gone off to start a fight. 

“At least they didn’t wreck the town.” She shrugged, making her way toward the Mini Merry with Robin in tow. The dark haired woman smiled at the affectionate display, a soft trill of laughter sounding out.

“How cute.” She hummed, watching their Captain snuggle closer to the swordsman.

“Oi, morons!” Sanji called, cigarette resting between his fingers. “Lunch is in an hour! Don’t be late or you’re not eating!” 

He watched Luffy’s head pop up, his figure distant as he twisted to look at Sanji. The blond could see the grin breaking out on his Captains’ face, watching him turn to Zoro and say something. Zoro didn’t move, but clearly he’d said something, Luffy’s head tipping back in loud laughter that Sanji could hear from his spot in the sand.

“Sanji!” Luffy yelled. “Zoro says you’re a jealous crap-cook!” 

At that, Sanji snarled, spewing insults towards the floating pair as Luffy cackled. He _swore_ he could see Zoro’s stupid grin, vowing he wouldn’t feed the swordsman, threatening a barrage of kicks as soon as he stepped foot back on the ship. Nami and Robin shared a look, chuckling together, loading up the smaller boat with their purchases.

“Sanji!” Luffy’s voice rang out again, “Cook me meat!” He barked a laugh, watching the blond stomp towards the girls as he settled back down against Zoro.

“He won’t, since you decided to say that, idiot.” Zoro hummed. 

“It was funny!” Luffy grinned. “And yes he will! Sanji always makes me meat.”

“Not anymore, since we’re a package deal.” Zoro sighed. Luffy whined.

“If I don’t get meat then how am I gonna go on an adventure?” He complained, dragging his arm through the water.

“Who says you’re going out? Nami said no.” 

“Yeah, but she’s back now! She only said while she was gone, so then it’s fine now!” 

“Luffy,” Zoro sighed. “That’s not how it works.”

“Well, I’m the Captain so that _is_ how it works.” Luffy said firmly.

“Sure, sure. Tell that to Nami.” 

“I will! After more swimming. And lunch. And my adventure, with my second lunch.” Luffy grinned widely, tilting his head up, beaming over at his lover. Zoro gazed down at him, heaving a sigh as he realized that once again, Luffy was going to get what he wanted. 

“We aren’t even swimming, Luffy.” Zoro reminded him.

“Don’t care! I like it.” He shifted, causing Zoro’s arm to tighten, grinning as he tipped his chin up and let their lips meet sweetly. Zoro hummed pleasantly, kissing Luffy languidly, smoothly, without any hurry. A perfect moment indeed.

“Do _not_ fuck in the ocean, mosshead.” Sanji’s voice snapped as the Mini Merry paddled by them. Luffy giggled against his lips, watching eagerly as Zoro’s face flushed pink.

“Shut up, damned bastard!” He snarled back. Luffy’s laugh rang out, as clear and pure as the glittering waves. Zoro’s lips curled, glaring at the cook until he turned back to the ladies. Settling back down, Zoro met Luffy’s dark gaze that was already on him, holding it, waiting. 

“What?” He grumbled when Luffy didn’t speak.

“I just like looking at Zoro.” Luffy said, so honest and genuine that Zoro felt his heart skip. 

“Don’t just say that.” Zoro mumbled, looking away as his ears burned. Luffy was practically glowing with affection, radiating warmth and joy and sunshine and pretty much everything Zoro couldn’t resist.

“It’s true. I wanna.” Luffy hummed, curling back into his most comfortable position. “So I’ll say it whenever.” He said simply, his nose nudging Zoro’s jawline.

“Aye, Captain. I know.” Zoro smiled, turning his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Luffy’s forehead. Luffy grinned against his jaw, nuzzling close, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! I loved it, I can't wait to write more for these two dorks, like.. I'm so in love with them. Zoro is the best first mate ever and Luffy is just the absolute sunshine and they're really perfect together okay??? My sappy ass can't take it!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ❤


End file.
